Penny Dreadful Drabbles
by Anastasia The Goddess of Drama
Summary: There's a darkness in every corner, that is awaiting, daring for the light to touch. The light fills the whole place, but leaves the darkness be, knowing that soon enough that the darkness will become the light. A haunting in between, for those that are confused or those who are damned. And all there is left are choices, that can make a difference in a life.
1. The Newborn

**The Newborn (Prompt 1)**

Gordon and Gladys thought nothing of it when Malcolm asked if they could come over and see the Ives's newborn baby. After all Gordon and Claire had came by when Peter was born two years ago. But this was different visit. Malcolm remembers back nine months ago, when Claire had came to him. She was pregnant and it was possible that it was his. So he was only here to see if the child had bared any resemblance to him. Gladys had her hair tied into a tight bun and applied make-up on. Their relationship was becoming estranged, and Gladys had already started sleeping in a different room. She saw no need to save face behind close doors. The hired help knew that the love that the Murrays felt for each other was gone, because of Sir Malcolm's trips to Africa. When he had came back from his latest trip, Gladys had announced that she was pregnant.

It was the same night that Claire announced hers as well.

So if anyway Claire's newborn child was his, that would mean that he was welcoming two children into the world. Malcolm had to wait as Gladys followed after him, the weight of pregnancy slowing her down. As he waited, he remember when the Ives had move in. At the time, he was still very much in love with Gladys. But something of a fascination pulled over him, when he met Claire. She was beautiful, with her long dark brown that freely flowed down and over her shoulders, unlike Gladys. Brown eyes that lit up in such a way that Gladys' did not. Claire's eyes were lively and of good nature, and didn't need a smile to brighten it. Gladys' eyes looked dead and dull, and only the help of a smile could brighten them. But even then, Gladys looked tormented and miserable. It could be that Malcolm had fell victim to the beast in him, the one that longed for challenge, something different. And Mrs. Ives provided that with her womanly curves, that contrasted greatly with Gladys' plumpness. The melody of her voice, that draw him in, not like Gladys of course, for she sounded too haughty and dull. It had started with pulling her to the side of a hidden corridor and stealing kisses. Then it continued into something more, Sir Malcolm craved to her very existence. He became madly enviousness and jealous of Gordon to catch such a beauty. Suddenly the feel of her lips wasn't enough, and the thoughts of being inside of her became something of a plague. Until he finally did, but not in the way he had hope.

He took her on the bench next to the fountain in the garden. It was sloppy and quick, something that a goddess like Claire shouldn't have to experience such love making. But it was better than nothing. Now she was pregnant, or rather given birth to a child that was possibly his. Gordon had opened the door, when Malcolm knocked, the man was smiling pleased that his dearest friends were here. Not knowing the betrayal that Malcolm and Claire caused, not knowing that the child that lay between his wife's arms may not be his. The suspense of it all, was nerve-wracking as they walked up the stairs towards the master bedroom. When Gordon pushed up the door, Malcolm's breathe caught in his throat. His beautiful goddess looked like a fallen, broken angel. She was deathly pale, and dark shadows were underneath her eyes, her glorious hair was sweaty and stuck onto her forehead. Mrs. Ives looked tired and worn, but the smiled that Sir Malcolm loved so much was there as she stared down at her child. His child, possibly.

Gordon urged the Murrays to get a closer look at the newborn, and they took the invitation immediately. But Malcolm's heart pounded, as each step he took got closer and closer towards his beloved. The footsteps caused Claire to look up, and her smile brighten even more at the sight of her lover. This had eased some of Malcolm's anxiousness, but made him realized that not once had the child cry out nor coo. It was silent like a stillborn. But those dark thoughts quickly vanished as he looked down at the child. It was indeed his. And the little girl couldn't have been more captivating. Her eyes were a pale blue as they flickered over to him and Gladys, there was a sense of calmness in them, as they bounced back in forth between the visitors and her mother. Malcolm could already tell what a beauty she would be, how dark her features would be as they oppose the day.

"Vanessa." Claire said, "I'm to name my baby girl, Vanessa Ives."

And a lovely name it was. Malcolm thought silently, as he looked down at his daughter.

They had stayed a bit, before Gladys declared that she was tired. The smile that Claire had worn, since the moment that the Murrays arrived, drop. She glanced at Malcolm in a flitting moment, before forcing a smile towards Gladys. She told the heavily pregnant woman, that she understood and hope that her own child would be born soon. And strangely Claire's wish came true, it was only a couple of days before Mina Murray was born. With her brown eyes and blond hair, Malcolm saw how his two daughter contrasted massively. And made him think of something, as he compare how Vanessa Ives differed from Mina Murray. And an adage came to mind:

 _The darkness comes before the dawn_

* * *

 **I'll take request of one-shots. Please review!**


	2. Behind The Scenes

**Behind the Scenes (Prompt 2)**

* * *

Gladys learned to watch everything from the background, after she came to realize that Vanessa Ives was Malcolm's illegitimate child. It was too hard for anybody _not_ to notice when she had the same pale blue eyes, and her dark brown hair was darken into his black hair, which was fading into gray. But she couldn't find herself to hate the child, it wasn't her fault that her parents committed adultery and she was product of the affair. Gordon had noticed too, that Vanessa wasn't his child and begin slowly estranging their relationship. Not that Vanessa mind, as Gladys could see. Even though the girl knew nothing of her heritage, Vanessa always thought of Malcolm as her father. And the older woman could see why. No longer was she the attention that used to hold Malcolm, but the children and Claire became a secret family in public's eye. It was such a sight to see, when Malcolm came home. He would be greeted by Claire first, who had somehow knew he would be there. And they would share a kiss when they thought no one was watching (but Gladys saw everything, as she looked out the tallest window, with an emotionless face.) The kids would always run to them, and he'll give them gifts and tell stories.

The dinners of when he return, were always the strangest. It was as if Gordon and Gladys were strangers watching a display of a loving family. They had only each other as they were taken out of the lives of their family. But Gladys did little to comfort Gordon, while he had not seen it coming, she did. She knew the moment the Ives decided to come and visit them for the first time. Gladys knew the moment she laid eyes on Claire Ives, with her godly beauty and easy smiles. Claire opposed Gladys in every way, and that lured Malcolm towards her. Her foolish husband crazed a challenge and something different. And he had gotten that with that woman. Gladys saw no reason the call that harlot by name anymore. Though that wasn't all that Mrs. Murray saw in the shadows.

The relations of Vanessa and Mina.

They were only born days apart, and this somehow created a bond deeper than Gladys ever seen. Fast friends before either could walk or talk, and protective of each other as if a lion was protecting it's cub. But what disturbed Gladys the most of their relationship, was the fact that they were closer than friends. Closer than sisters. It was if they were destined to star-cross lovers that was designed to hurt each other. To cause pain to one's heart. Whenever Vanessa brought up the fact that she would grow up and marry Peter, Mina would become strangely quiet and shoot dagger glares at him. As if he stole something of hers, that was only meant to be hers. And the way that Mina would chat up boys, before Vanessa came by and end the whole conversation with dark look on her face.

So Gladys wasn't all surprised to see that Captain Branson was the reason why their relationship ended abruptly. The older woman suspect that adultery was a genetic thing, that was constantly being passed down from parent to child. And the very night that Vanessa and Branson was caught having sex, proven her point. Vanessa was damned by this behavior, because of her parents wicked ways and in return she lost her lover. Her soul mate. Mina was absolutely heartbroken, when it all came out. Gladys had listened very closely as Mina told her that she caught Captain Branson and Vanessa together. And her poor daughter sounded torment. Though Gladys thought herself cruel think a such things, but couldn't help it: Mina shouldn't had been so upset about it. Vanessa Ives and Mina Murray relationship ran deeper than blood. That disturbed Gladys Murray to the very bone.

The way they touched each other, and talk to one another as if they were lovers of sorts. And not of friends or sisters. A memory comes to mind as she watched their friendship crumble in front of her very eyes. Gladys remember walking down the halls of Murray Manor, when she heard a muffled moan. She had immediately thought of Malcolm and Claire having the nerve to have sex in the house, and went rushing to the noise. Mrs. Murray had enough of their affair, and for them to have to audacious to do such thing, made her blood boil. But when she turned the corner and found the noise, Gladys had discover yet another dark secret that laid in the house. Mina and Vanessa were sharing a kiss, that was so passionate and demanding that it caused her to blush. The daughters of Malcolm was engaged in an incest act. There was carcasses and whispers and Gladys had turned to leave, for she thought that she came across something private and sacred.

Gladys was surrounded with madness, but it was her madness. And there was nothing she could do, but watch behind the scenes.


	3. Dancing

**Dancing (Prompt 3)**

 **for Scorpionmother**

* * *

"Now Miss Ives, wouldn't you want to dance with Mr. Murray instead?" The dance instructor asked.

"No ma'am, Miss Murray will be just fine." Vanessa said, meeting the older woman's eyes.

"What's so wrong with dancing with another girl anyway?" Mina asked, walking towards them.

The dance instructor looked at the two, "Surely you know how improper it is? Two women dancing-"

"Are just two women dancing isn't it? Nothing scandalous about it, if it's just a bit of fun."

The dance instructor sputtered, looking for a way to object.

"Miss, you're wasting time. You're here to teach us how to dance, not to tell us what is proper and improper. Not yet anyways." Peter said.

He had walked towards them, with his hands clasped behind his back like proper gentleman. The older woman looked between the trio, before sighing in defeat.

"Alright, Mr. Murray why don't you stand by the couch and watch?" She asked, "Ladies, a-hem, one of you place your hand on the other's waist."

Vanessa's hand grasped Mina's waist and the other girl giggled, which caused Vanessa to smile.

There was a clear of a throat, and Vanessa quickly fixed her face.

"I'm sorry." Mina said, fighting back a smile, "I'm ticklish there."

The woman eyed the two, before continuing on, "Now Mina, place your hand on Vanessa's shoulder."

Mina fixed her posture and placed her hand on top of Vanessa's shoulder, before using her other hand and entwining it with Vanessa's free hand. They stood there as they waited for the dance instructor, Vanessa avoided looking at Mina, for she knew that she would laugh. And as the woman, fixed the distance and made sure that the hands were all in the right place.

"Now Miss Ives, you must look at your partner in order to dance." The woman scoffed.

Vanessa bit her lower lip, when she felt her lips twitch up, before slowly turning her head to face Mina.

"Alright good, now you two must stare into each other's eyes and don't look at your feet. Now Miss Ives step forward, and Miss Murray step back."

They did as told and continued to follow other instructions. So far there were few complications, like how far they were supposed to step, and how to move to the rhythm of the beat. And the occasionally stepping on the feet.

"OW Van!" Mina winced, "Soon I won't have a foot to dance with."

Vanessa giggled, and Mina playfully glared at her, "I'm glad my pain is your pleasure."

"I'm sorry, Mina." She told her, fighting off a smile.

"Concentrated girls!"

Mina rolled her eyes and whispered, "I pity her. The poor old sot, don't know how to take that stick out of her arse."

Needless to say, that Vanessa had to sit out on that dance lesson.


	4. Sick

**Sick (Prompt 4)**

 **Word count: 530**

* * *

Peter made his way to the Ives' house after a long day at school. He looked extremely tired, and his dark blond hair was ruffled. During the whole day at school, Peter Murray worried about his girlfriend, Vanessa Ives. She had come down with a cold two days prior and has been in and out of sleep. Her mother had told Peter that it might be something, now that the blue-eyed girl was vomiting everything she had eaten.

He had supposed that it was food poisoning or that it was simply just the normal thing that would blow over soon. Though that did little to comfort him. Mina had told him that Vanessa would be fine, and probably be as good as new the next day and Peter's worrying wasn't helping. So Peter tried to worry.

"Mina's right," Vanessa had said. "I'm fine, but it would be unbecoming of you if you stopped caring."

So Peter did little things to help out and kept Vanessa happy. Since, whenever Vanessa got sick, her demons become more relentless. And it pains Peter deeply that he couldn't help get rid of them.

He had stopped by the store from early on and brought Vanessa a wolf. She had immense love for the wild vicious animals and was delighted that her parents brought her a husky wolf mix. Vanessa had named it Ethan. The dog was very loyal and protective of her and was on friendly terms with Peter. As crazy as it sounded Peter felt better that Ethan was there with her when he couldn't.

Claire Ives opened the door for Peter, the second that he had knocked. She looked tired but smile at him regardless.

"You know the way, Peter."

"I take it that the home designer work isn't going well today?" Peter asked.

She yawned, "Not at all. Thank you for asking."

Peter nodded, before heading upstairs. He knew the whole display of house, and what each room was for. Vanessa's room was in the far corner and had a wonderful view of the backyard and the woods beyond that. Ethan was at the door guarding it and had to tilt his head at Peter.

"Allo Ethan, mind if I go in?" Peter asked

The large brown dog got up and moved to the side so that the boy could enter. Vanessa laid in her bed reading a book of poetry that her friend John Claire had given her. She mouth the words as she went through the book; her hair was spread out like waves and she looked feverish. The bags under her eyes was darker than her skin complexion which was pale.

"Hello, Van," Peter said, holding the stuffed toy behind his back.

She placed the book on her chest and smile. "Peter, back again? How's school?"

"Dreadful." He said sitting on the edge of her bed.

"I bet, what's that behind your back?"

"I thought that I give you a 'get well' gift." Peter shrugged.

"Well, let me see then," Vanesa said, lifting herself up.

Peter showed her the stuffed wolf, and she smiled.

"Thank you, Peter."


End file.
